Charlie Banks
Charles "Charlie" Banks is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. He has been portrayed by Brian Kerwin since October 25, 2007. Character history Charlie comes into the Bon Jour Café in Paris, Texas in October 2007; he soon befriends his waitress, Victoria Lord Davidson, and asks her out. [http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2007/20071102.html One Life to Live recap (11/2/07) - ABC.com] Charlie and Viki have a date at the local drive-in. A recovering alcoholic, Charlie is looking for his son to make amends. He gets a lead, and heads to the nearby Buchanan Ranch, where the Buchanans are assembling for the reading of patriarch Asa's will. Charlie is unaware that Clint Buchanan is actually Viki's ex-husband, and her daughters are at the ranch as well. Unfortunately, by the time Charlie arrives, his son Jared has returned to Llanview, Pennsylvania. Charlie discovers an injured Dorian Lord in the bushes, and follows her home to Llanview to find Jared. Charlie ends up at Nash Brennan's vineyard, where Jared had been living, and learns that Jared is now residing at the Buchanan mansion. Nash makes no attempt to hide his disdain for Jared, but wishes Charlie luck. Charlie interrupts the Buchanans as butler Nigel Bartholomew-Smythe falsely reveals that Jared is Asa's son. Once Jared steps outside to greet his visitor, he is unpleasantly surprised to see it's his absentee father, Charlie. A frustrated Jared berates Charlie for his past alcohol abuse and for the way Charlie had treated him and his mother. Jared then informs Charlie he wants nothing to do with him. Dorian shows up and eavesdrops on the entire conversation. Charlie is devastated by Jared's apparent hatred of him and falls off the wagon, drowning his sorrows at Rodi's Bar. He finds a drinking buddy in troubled Dr. Michael McBain, whose wife Marcie is on the run from the police abd FBI after the court had ordered that their adopted son be returned to his biological father. Charlie ends up spending the night at Michael's apartment. Michael learns form Charlie that Marcie had been in Paris, Texas, and the two fly down to Paris. Charlie continues to drown his sorrows, and shows up at the Bon Jour Café drunk. Unsure of how to handle the situation, waitress Gigi Morasco calls Viki for help. Viki flies back to Paris and convinces Charlie that the fight for sobriety is worthwhile. Charlie commits himself to protecting Jared by hiding his identity as Jared's father from everyone, including Viki. Dorian, however, knows the truth, and promises to keep the secret. Caught off guard after meeting Roxy Balsom, Charlie tells Rex Balsom and his fiancée Adriana Cramer that his last name is "Balsom," not realizing that Rex is Roxy's son. When Rex's investigation into his own background puts his paternity in question, Roxy claims that Charlie is his father, in order to keep him from looking into his background. She begs Charlie to go along with the ruse, suggesting that the truth of Rex's parentage is worse than any lie she could tell. A compassionate Charlie agrees, but is later guilty as he is forced to lie to Viki as well. In the February 15, 2008 episode, Jared indicates that he has at least one sibling when he relates to Charlie the abuse they and their mother had suffered at the hands of her boyfriend after Charlie had left them. In the March 21, 2008 episode, Jared and Charlie discuss how during that time Jared's younger brother Jimmy had been hit by a car and killed. Though Valerie had told Charlie it had been an accident, Jared reveals that Jimmy had actually been overwrought because of their mother's abusive boyfriend; Jared blames himself for letting an upset Jimmy run out into the street. On December 1, 2008, Charlie reveals that he had rebuilt Carlotta's diner, which had burnt down earlier in the year, in the image of the Bonjour Cafe, naming it "Buenos Dias." =References= Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters